Cure Elim Los Malvar
Cure Elim Los Malvar (キュアイーリム＝ロスマルヴァー) also known as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord (エルダーコフィン・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. Appearance It was stated that he has two forms, in his default form he has the appearance of an albino dragon with a snake-like head and a long snake whip-like tail with a bulgy middle body that does not seem to fit with bat-like wings, vertically-slitted blood-red eyes. In other words, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord had a long neck, a reptilian-looking head, and wings. In its other form it had six thick legs and a slender tail. It was said to bear close resemblance to that of a Western-style Dragon. However, its neck was extremely long compared to the normal image of a Dragon. Also, the extreme thinness of its tail made it look like a mash-up of a Western and an Eastern Dragon combined. Or rather, it looked like someone had stuck six legs and a winged beast onto the body of a snake. Also, it looked ugly and lumpy, without any of the beauty a Dragon’s form ought to have, probably because it was made out of zombies. Suzuki Satoru noted its stature to be very big in size as the said Dragon Lord was 150 meters long from head to toe at the very least. Personality Cure Elim seems to bear some resentment towards Tier Magic and the players who brought forth that magical power into the New World. It became the reason why he has chosen to not use its collective tier spells until near the end of his death match with Suzuki. He judges people like Suzuki Satoru as inferior lifeforms, disregarding everyone weaker than himself as a nuisance unless bothered by them. Additionally, Cure Elim is amused in seeing how Suzuki would attempt to belittle him with words, convincing the latter to struggle for as long as one can in the face of his overwhelming might. He often demonstrates a mocking tone towards his foes for their ignorance, laughing at their own lopsided battle with him. He would jokingly toyed with his opponents before attempting to finish them off for good. Furthermore, he also looks at his opponents as stepping stones for testing out his developed powers and abilities, choosing to fight Suzuki as a way to see how far he has grown over time. As a result, the said Dragon Lord show signs of being cynical and egocentric in nature, possessing a scholarly mindset that involves himself fighting foes with the intention of experimenting his power. Cure Elim takes great pride and prestige in calling himself a Dragon Lord, believing his adversaries should have known what a powerful opponent he was to them. He felt it was natural for all of his foes to know who he really is among the various Dragon Lords. Despite the arrogance, Cure Elim does act desperate when the battle gets disadvantageous for him, trying his hardest to overcome the odds and fight back against a dangerous foe. As a result, he lets loose his angry outbursts and tantrums to the point in which it requires his undead emotional suppression effect to step in and reduced that nature back to his calm demeanor. However, he was willing to still go out of his way to harshly belittle his foe while attempting to turn the fight around against Suzuki.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Background In the past, five centuries ago, it had always avoided entities like the Eight Greed Kings who were on the same level as Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to his rational intelligence from back then, he made the right decision on not trying to go to war with these powerful individuals that could not be beaten as they are above his level and strength. For Cure Elim, he admits his past self to be the type of coward who did cowardice actions like escaping from the sight of players. He doesn't see himself as that same feeble-minded person from before. Cure Elim swore that he will be the Dragon Lord to annihilate players once and for all without running away from them ever again. Two hundred years later, Cure Elim decided to take part in a loose alliance with five other True Dragon Lords. He and the five Dragon Lords figured that with the six of them banded together, they should be able to hold their own against the upcoming wave of Players from YGGDRASIL. During the meantime, Cure Elim has been developing and prepping an effective Wild Magic spell he thinks can work against them prior to his first battle with a player. On the other hand, only in the Overlord Bonus Volume, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was defeated by Suzuki Satoru due to a lack of experience, contempt for Tier Magic, shortage of intel, and the lack of cooperation from its fellow allies. Shown by its epithet, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was an Undead Dragon, as is the Vampiric Dragon Lord. At the start of the main timeline, it is known that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is currently dead. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi Zetsumei guessed that Shalltear is either the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord or Vampiric Dragon Lord, as she was too strong to be classified as a normal vampire in this world.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission Abilities and Powers Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was noted to be at level 95. As a member of the Dragon Race and with powerful job classes, Cure Elim is actually more powerful than his 95 levels imply. Thanks to level-based damage adjustment, his odds of victory are lower. He is a practitioner on the use of Wild Magic. That said, Cure Elim cannot use the souls of the living, unlike other True Dragon Lords. Normally, an undead Dragon Lord like himself should not have been able to use Wild Magic whatsoever. However, Cure Elim has managed to develop his own Wild Magic that bypass such setbacks. The kind of Wild Magic that Cure Elim can use was considered the most vicious of all the spells that the True Dragon Lords could cast. This Wild Magic allows him to suck up all the souls around it in a surrounding area, using them to compensate for the failings of his undead transformation. Thus, it was able to acquire the ability to utilize and cast Wild Magic. When this happens, it is like casting Wild Magic spells from an MP bar that cannot be restored with merely mana but instead, with souls. Every time he casts it, it utterly destroys a fixed number of souls. Once a soul is consumed for using a spell, it cannot be brought back. Hence, he must go out of his way to scavenge for more souls every time he tries to cast a Wild Magic spell. Elder Coffin Dragon Lord would end up becoming an unintelligent, mindless zombie dragon himself if he consumes all of its souls. Realized that this magic was useless without souls, Cure Elim did not attempt to use it for the last time. Hence, that was why he’d keep some souls around, so he could still cast lower-level, less powerful Wild Magic spells in case of dire emergencies. He uses Wild Magic to augment his own long tail’s destructive power when using it to sweep away at foes with wind-parting force. Normally, a True Dragon Lord who could utilize Wild Magic are unable to have free access to the casting of Tier Magic and its tier spells. Be that as it may, by exiting his Dragon Lord form, Cure Elim could used the power of Tier Magic from the Necromancer class he has levels in. Let alone his own position as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, Cure Elim was able to find a way in bypassing the restrictions of the Wild Magic system. Cure Elim utilized this loophole to strengthen itself. Not only can he cast tier spells, but he could even modified it to some extent through the use of various Metamagic Enhancements like Triplet Magic. Unlike the other True Dragon Lords, he is an undead type who is capable of casting Wild Magic spells and necromantic Tier Magic spells one magic system at a time. In a way, Cure Elim happens to use and exploit this loophole to gain even more strength. He is able to amass and control over a horde of more than 400,000 undead beings each with different zombie kinds ranging from fallen humans, beasts, giants to dragons. At the same time, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is primarily utilizing them to armor around his entire body in layers as well as having it be weaponized for offensive maneuvers. He has exceptional control over the the countless zombies protecting his main body. For starters, whenever he wants to express a face, Cure Elim would freely control the zombies and mold them into any types of various facial expressions that suits how he feels on the exterior while facing his foes. Suzuki Satoru presumes that the tier spell, Stop is most likely ineffective against Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. He has at least 1,200,000 more zombies to call on at his disposal as reinforcement. Nonetheless, Cure Elim could be defeated just only by players that are in possession of World Items or its fellow True Dragon Lords. And at least, the challenger must have the sheer firepower or unlimited stamina for killing millions of zombies first. In a way, Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is virtually impossible to be beaten by a solo challenger alone. But also, even when challengers got a team of their own, they would still be immediately destroyed by the Breath. That's the reason behind why Suzuki Satoru is regarded as Cure Elim’s nemesis.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Cure Elim Los Malvar Racial Classes * Dragonling (10) * Young (10) * Adult (10) * Old '''(10) * '''Elder (5) * Ancient (5) * True Vampire Dragon (1) Job Classes * Wild Magic Caster (10) * Dragon Necromancer (7) * World Connector (9) * Dragon Overlord (10) * Soul Desecrator (7) * Sorcerer (1) Active Wild Magic Spells: * Soulbreaker Breath: A Wild Magic spell developed by Cure Elim. The strength of this Wild Magic spell is powered by the many souls he has been acquiring and stockpiling for several centuries. Once the souls are released by Cure Elim, it was considered to be on par with the World Item, Longinus in terms of power. This is one of the strongest and most atrocious spells, with only five other existing Wild Magic spells comparable to it. It was an irresistible, malignant power that would consume the soul of anything it touched. After extinguishing the soul of the dead, it will become impossible for any common method of resurrection to work on a slain foe that fell prey to this spell. However, since the spell was shockingly mana inefficient, the undead dragon Cure Elim could only use it three times at most before the souls stored until now are totally depleted. The Wild Magic spell would kill off any being in one hit barring those with protection of the World Item. While so, Cure Elim does not thought of ever trying to use Breath without his undead form as that spell can also get himself killed since his own soul will get consume during the process of casting it. However, if he’s determined to do so or die for it, it may be possible for him to cast the spell at least once. The attack takes on the shape of a massively thick, black beam of light. He has to twist and turn his neck while aiming to shoot his beam attack at one foe each time. Hence, it is possible for his foes to dodge this single-target spell as long as they are out of its range through means like teleportation. * World-Separating Wall: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. In a way, the World-Warping Barrier it had opened with simply interfered with teleportation through it. However, teleportation was possible as long as the start and end points were both inside the barrier. The foe could have simply teleported to the edge of the barrier and then walked right through the barrier itself. * Undead Transformation: An unknown area of effect (AoE) spell which consumes the souls of everyone within a certain wide-ranging radius around Cure Elim. When Cure Elim cast it, the radius from using this spell seems to stretch as far as 250 kilometres wide, managing to plunge four nations near Mount Keitenias to total ruin. Those targets who had their souls taken away from by this spell were turn into mindless zombies that are thralled to Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. It was the spell that Evileye and her counterpart Keno ended up copying and using through their exact Talent to a lesser degree. Tier Spells: * Undying Flame: A 5th tier spell that allowed Cure Elim's hooked claws and fangs to blaze with bluish-white flame. This was a spell that added negative energy and fire damage. Originally, it can caused undead targets struck by it to gain infinite healing but this is no longer in effect after it had been patched. * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Skills: * Undeath Slave Sight: A skill used on specific kinds of undead he has controlled over. This allows Cure Elim to see through any of his undead minion's eye sockets as his field of vision. Due to the fact that every part of his body is cloak in the Big Ball of Undeath, he had to rely on the zombies' eyesight when looking at the outside through their eyes. The undead that made up its eyes were zombified magical beasts with slightly above average vision. Cure Elim who is hidden in plain sight from within the horde of zombies, would not be able to see through the tornado. Suzuki Satoru has even considered the possibility that Cure Elim was seeing through the eyes of zombies covering all parts of its body including the wings or the legs. Due to his movements and the way it turn its head around to lock gaze onto targets, he could be specifically using the Zombies' eyes in its head. Main Equipment * Big Ball of Undeath: Inside this ball is Cure Elim Los Malvar which shields itself from being damaged by an array of the enemies' attack spells magically or weapons physically. The armor is shaped by a massive collection of over 400,000 zombies that are utilized to cloak Cure Elim's true body from being shown openly during combat. According to Suzuki Satoru, he describes it to be a massive ball at first glance. However, the ball begins to take on a different form while changing shape to match the bodily structure of Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. When it enshrouded Cure Elim in the form of an armor, it also acts as an offshoot for the many different types of zombies covering Cure Elim or the ones contained from within it that can be used to launch an attack at its foes. For instance, as it is made up of zombies, his armor was capable of sprouting out things in the combined form of zombified ropes, arms and snake-like tentacles to have a gaping maw on the enemies. Not only that, but it could forcibly latched onto foes before then pulling them inside the armor by sheer numbers of zombies doing so simultaneously. Once it absorbed the foes, the latter will easily get themselves propelled and swept by the surrounding zombies which shaped the armor, similar to an underwater current. In the Overlord Bonus Volume, Cure Elim's armor was completely destroyed by Suzuki Satoru's super-tier spell, Shub-Niggurath enhanced with his special skill, Goal of All Life is Death. The magnitude of his enemy's power was enough to largely killed off all of the zombies that tailored his zombified armor and what comprises its form. Relationships Deep Darkness Dragon Lord Two hundred years ago, the two Dragon Lords were part of an alliance as brethren. Brightness Dragon Lord They share the same views in harbouring deep resentment towards those from YGGDRASIL. Trivia * There is a slim possibility that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is still active, as it is undead. * Suzuki Satoru fought Elder Coffin Dragon Lord in the Overlord Bonus Volume. * According to Suzuki Satoru, based on his experiences with fighting them both individually, he believes that Elder Coffin Dragon Lord is a stronger foe than Brightness Dragon Lord. * Unlike the rest of his kin, Cure Elim is the only known Dragon Lord out there in the New World who had the power to utilize Wild Magic and Tier Magic. * According to the author Maruyama, if Cure Elim does exist in the main timeline, his 200 years of study and accumulation of power mean that he will have fewer weaknesses than it was supposed to be in the Overlord Bonus Volume.Overlord Bonus Volume Afterword Quotes * (To Suzuki Satoru): "I had originally intended to ignore you because you were too foolish. But no matter. You have a big mouth for a mere middle-class undead being." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What? You do not know of me -- you dare make a fool of me with that pitiful knowledge of yours? No, surely I am the fool for bothering with you." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fuhahahaha! To think you could entertain me so! I did not think mocking the ignorant could be so amusing. Fuhahaha--" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Oh miserable little undead, you -- will you not be my jester? You need not do anything. Simply stand there and entertain me. While the position of Jester requires a certain degree of intelligence to fill, it seems there are born clowns in this world!" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fuhahahaha! ...Oh no no no, everything you say is just so amusing. Alright, now what do you want to do --- I forgot your name, because I was planning to annihilate you...no matter, forget it. Night Lich. Will you serve as my jester? You do know I am willing to spare you if you agree, do you not?" * (To Suzuki Satoru about the Eight Greed Kings): "Fireball...that warped magic spread by that accursed lot. Not only are you pitiful, but infuriating...speaking of which, that should have been a low-grade spell. Night Lich, try a higher tier spell on me...as it happens, I wish to assess the completion of this body." * (To Suzuki Satoru about Seruk No.3) "No, it was not for such a pedestrian reason. The souls of that city -- no more than that -- have been used by myself." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Would you tell an inferior lifeform such a thing -- tell the ants crawling around on the ground? Then you must be quite the generous soul. Ah, no, you born jester. Perhaps I revealed it long ago without realizing it." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "While I would have liked to take your spell head-on, I suppose it would not be good to go too easy on you, Undead Lord-sama. Perhaps I should essay an attack as well. Take care to avoid it so it does not destroy you, alright?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What's the matter, jester? You will need to cast that weak spell tens of thousands of times to kill me. You are a Night Lich, are you not? Cast a filthier spell of a higher tier at me. Or does this mean -- you cannot?" * (To Suzuki Satoru about Zombie Dragons): "Own kind? Fuhahaha! What a jester you are. How could I consider inferior living beings to be of the same kind as myself?" * (To Suzuki Satoru): "What a pleasing scream. It would seem even the undead can make such sounds when they know their doom is at hand." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "Fulfill your duty as a jester to the very end. Allow me to enjoy the screams of a foolish undead creature as he is crushed flat!" * (To Suzuki Satoru after witnessing the Overlord's true power): "--So you were the filth of the Dragon Emperor. That spell...that powerful panoply...I would never forget it..." * (To Suzuki Satoru): "...Your jester act was truly magnificent. I was completely deceived by your charade." * (To Suzuki Satoru about Players): "I have no mercy for your kind, you fools who pollute this world." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Necromancers Category:Overlords Category:Sorcerers Category:Legendary Figures Category:Legendary Undead Category:Dragon Lords